In general, a sprinkler is fire-fighting equipment that is mounted on a ceiling to put out a fire.
A unit to fix such a sprinkler to the ceiling includes a frame installed within the ceiling, a support connected to the frame, and a clamp to fix the sprinkler to the support.
The sprinkler clamp is formed in a square box shape, the left and right side surfaces of which are opened, using an iron sheet so that the support may be pushed and inserted into a space formed between the upper and lower surfaces of the sprinkler clamp, coupling holes into which the sprinkler is inserted are formed by vertically perforating the centers of the upper and lower surfaces of the sprinkler clamp, a bolt hole to which a bolt is fastened is formed at the center of the front surface of the sprinkler clamp, and the bolt is fastened to the bolt hole so as to push and press the sprinkler to the support. Further, in order to easily push and insert the sprinkler into the coupling holes, an entrance is formed by cutting one of the left and right side surfaces of the sprinkler clamp in a direction toward the coupling holes.